


Meeting

by frummpy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frummpy/pseuds/frummpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Dirk meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

            The first time you see him- actually _see_ him- you nearly drop his decapitated head into the churning rivers of molten lava below you. Any lingering fears about his livelihood, and the livelihood of the others, for that matter, dissipated into the air, as if a balloon had popped inside your chest. Dirk, Roxy, and Jane were with you, and they were safe. Everybody’s heads were firmly attached to their bodies, much to your pleasure. His arrival on your isolated island, your world, finalized the reality of the situation you were in. Not only had the game begun, but now you were also forced to confront the many emotions you could have otherwise hidden behind a computer screen. The arrival of Dirk Strider marked the actualization that you loved him, and golly was that frightening. You find yourself longing to reach out, to call to him, but the tears welling in your eyes stop you. Never in your life had you experienced such soul-shattering happiness. Here, before you, stand your beloved friends, your beloved family. And here, before you, lie your great adventure. The smile on your face won’t go away. _An adventure!_

While your standing there baffled, they take the opportunity to shower you with greetings of hugs and hair ruffles and kisses; they had taken the step to break down the wall you had been to afraid to tear down. You realize that this is the first time you had come in physical contact with people in years, and that it was the same for Roxy and Dirk. We reveled in this contact, this belonging.

And all of a sudden, you are aware of his presence, and his presence alone. The poor, fuzzy quality of the webcams you occasionally used to communicate had done him no justice. If he had been stunningly handsome before, he was now a picturesque statue of beauty. You try to stop yourself from thinking it, but there it was. Dirk Strider was beautiful. There is no stopping the heat as it spreads across your face.

“Hey, Jake.” He says, and you try to fish out the form of his eyes you know are hiding beneath his tinted shades. You are unable to see them, and you know he likes it that way. You thought otherwise. _This is it, English,_ you think, _don’t screw it up!_

“Ummm… I…Hello there!” that has to be the most repulsive word vomit that has ever graced your lips. But the horror did not end there. It dawns on you that throughout all of these happenings your fingers have been clenched unto his severed head, and his blood was dripping all around your feet. You look up at him in horror. Seeing this perplexed expression on your face, he lets out a small giggle. He reaches out, grabs the grotesque thing, and hurls it into the lava. You stare at him.

“No funeral necessary.” He says as his eyes wander to you, and again, you find yourself blushing. _What a silly reaction. Get yourself together, Jake!_ It was useless. Again, a smile spreads across your face and you can no longer hold back. You throw your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a giant hug. He returns it, albeit more tenderly compared to your vigorous hold.

“Are you ready?” you ask as you turn your head to get a better look at him, still keeping him in your arms. You realize that this was not only your adventure, that it would be your friends that would keep by your side in the game, and that it would be your duty to stick by them as well. His hold tightens around your waist, and the ghost of a smile passes on his lips.

“Of course.” 


End file.
